


Coming Home (Nouis)

by ZIALLLISLIFEE



Series: One Direction One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, mention of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZIALLLISLIFEE/pseuds/ZIALLLISLIFEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis are best friends and Louis was in the military and he finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home (Nouis)

Niall's P.O.V

 

Today was the day that my best friend was coming home and I guess you could say that I am madly in love with him. He was coming home from his duty at the military.

We had wrote letters back and fourth and he said that he would be back at around three o'clock. So I decided that I wanted to cook him a meal.

I made some turkey and corn. He had always wanted to try those things together so I made his wish come true. When I finished cooking I noticed that he would be here in ten minutes.

I look around and notice that the living room is very dirty so I cleaned up a bit around the place with the little time I had.

Now all I have to do is wait. I turn on the t.v and watched the news. I see that there was a story about a bomb hitting at the site that Louis was on and I look at the clock and see that he is ten minutes late.

I tell myself that a lot of people are ten minutes late. So I go back to watching the t.v program.

So after a while I looked back at the clock again and see that he is thirty minutes late. Rite before I start to cry thinking that he died I hear a knock at my door.

I get up and run as fast as I can and open the door not even knowing if it is Louis or not. When I see his face I fling myself onto him and hug him as if he was gone for thirty years.

"Why are you so late?'' I asked my best friend.

"We got bombed last night and I had to help a friend from dying" he said

"Why did you only help him and no one else?"

"Because he helped me from dying and making the biggest mistake of my life"

"How were you going to make the biggest mistake of your life?" I asked.

"Do I have to tell you because if I tell you you will be mad and upset with me and will never want to talk to me ever again?"

"Yes you have to tell me your my best friend and best friends tell each other everything."

"Fine but you have to promise me you won't get mad or upset"

"I promise" I said

"Okay so about a month ago into fighting I tried to kill myself and he saved me."

"Why would you want to kill yourself" I asked stunned

"Because I love someone and they don't love me back"

"Who is she?"

"It is not a girl" he said 

"Well who is he then?" 

"My best friend"

"I am your best friend right?"

"Yeah"

"Well good"

" Why is that a good thing I just told you and you should hate me for loving a straight man"

"Well you don't love a straight man"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you said you loved a straight man well believe it or not I am not straight and I love you too Louis."

"Can I kiss you?" Louis asked

I nodded and we both leaned in and our lips met and they fit like meant for each other and no one else.

"So Louis Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"How about you go sit on the couch while I take care of something?"

He nodded while I went to the kitchen and threw out the food that was really cold. I walk back into the living room and go to Louis and cuddle up to him

"So tell me about the person that saved your life" I said

"Well his name is Zayn Malik he is 22 and basically he kept me from going crazy. Without him I would be long gone. So of course now I have to think him more because I have all I need right here."

"You know I haved loved you since I knew I was gay which was about seven years ago."

"Well I have all I ever wanted right here next to me so I am happy. I am in love with you Niall Horan"

" Guess I am in love with you too Louis Tomlinson"


End file.
